The Bridge is Crossed
by angelic mask
Summary: During Don Juan Triumphant Christine has made up her mind to save her Angel from the police, but doing so may cost her life. This story is told from Christine and Erik's point of view, switching back and forth. Find out the real reason the Phantom killed Joseph the stage hand, and what extreme lengths Christine was willing to go through to reach her angel. Please review!
1. Chapter 1 The Angel

Prologue:

The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn, we've passed the point of no return.

The police were ready and waiting. Raoul would signal them to take away my angel and my life would lose all meaning. I would never sing again, never breath again. My capability to love would be lost and I would die of despair.

He was behind me, embracing me, and it was so heavenly I could've cried. "Anywhere you go let me go to…" I turned around to face him as he sang to me. "Christine, that's all I ask of…!" I quickly pulled off his hairpiece and mask, and the audience, aghast, screamed and shrieked. Yet all I could do was look into his beautiful eyes, brimming with tears, and gently touch his cheek. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him, hard, knowing what I was about to do. My angel was warm and beautiful; I would miss him so much…

Raoul had told me before the play, that he would have one cop trained on my angel. When the act was over, the gun would go off, taking him away from me forever. I knew that I couldn't let that happen, and now I would do what I had to. I heard the order shouted at the gunman and without another thought, I stepped in front of my love. I heard Raul's shout to cease fire, but it was too late.

Everything became blurry, and my Angel screamed in horror, but I reached out to him as I collapsed to tell him everything would be alright. The pain was blinding though, my abdomen seemed to be on fire. Blood was pooling crimson on top of my corset. I felt his arms wrap around me in desperation, I heard his scattered speech, asking me to stay with him, to hold on until he could help me. And I tried to keep my eyes open. I focused in on his scarred face, twisted into pure agony, dripping with hot tears. "Stay angel, my Christine. Stay with me! Please don't leave me! I need you angel, I love you! Hold on alright? I'm going to help you. I'll make the pain go away." I could practically hear the torture and panic in his voice, and all I wanted was to soothe him.

In and out of consciousness I drifted in his arms. We fell through the trap door, through the fake fire, and I heard the crash of the chandelier. Opening my eyes I realized we were in the catacombs of the opera house, and the pain in my abdomen flared sickeningly as he ran with me in his arms. My angel sang loudly, reflecting his torment. "Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair, down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as HELL!"

I wish I could comfort him, but my breath felt restricted, not helped by the tightness of my corset. I could see that we were getting closer to the moat, and I focused on the water of the lake, not mon ange` labored breathing, or his tears that fell into my hair. He laid me down urgently but gently into the boat, placing his Don Juan Triumphant cape over me. I had the sensation of floating, and once again, I drifted into unconsciousness.

I barely woke up but I forced myself to open my eyes, to push through the darkness because I wanted to see him. I could feel his hands on my corset, tearing it off with all the urgency the situation required. He saw my eyes open, and began to speak to me in soothing tones. "Can you hear me Christine? You're going to be alright. I'm going to get this bleeding stopped. All you have to do is fight the darkness, please don't leave me angel, I need you so very badly. I know it hurts Christine, the bullet went all the way through though, so I don't have to cut into you to get it out." He was trying to reassure me, and I loved him so much for it. My heart ached at the thought of having to leave him, so I struggled to stay awake, to live for my angel. As he worked over me, he began to sing, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

I joined in weakly, "Anywhere you go let me go to."

"Christine, that's all I ask of you." Try as he may to hold back his tears, he began to sob uncontrollably, even as he lay bandages on my bare stomach, pressing on the large wound. I could feel my own tears come, mixed with my physical pain and sorrow at his agony. I had to ask him something, in case I did live, I had to know.

"Angel?" I asked hoarsely.

"Erik. My name is Erik sweetheart. Yes, what is it angel?"

I choked out the next few words through my tears, "If I make it –"

He cut me off. "No, Christine! Don't talk like that! You're going to live!" he had trouble forming words through his weeping state. I nodded my head and cupped his cheek, the scarred one, gently.

"When this is over my dear Erik, will you marry me?" I heard his breath catch in his throat, and keeping one hand on my wound, he brought the other one up to mine that rested on his face. He spoke tenderly.

"Yes my angel of music. And we can start over, and-and have a family, and we can make music together every single day of our lives. That would make me the happiest man in the world. Christine? I love you so much. I can't let you go; I can't let you leave me." He was trembling like a frightened child in the darkness. I wanted to be his guiding light. I nodded my head in reassurance, though I could feel the life draining from me every second. He worked over me urgently, wrapping the bandages tight and knotting them. I lay on the large swan bed, trying to stay awake.

He left me briefly, and then came back with a cup which he gently lifted to my mouth. He told me that laudanum, which was to help me sleep and some other herb to help take away the pain had been put into the mixture. I trusted him completely on these matters since he was very well read, practically a genius. Sleep dulled my senses, and he sang a lullaby to me, softly. His large, warm hand grasped my petite one, and finally, I dozed into darkness, unsure if I was to ever wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2 Dear my love

**Hi guys! This is the second chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks so much for reading and I would love some reviews and suggestions! Thanks so much!**

I gazed down at my angel, sleeping the sleep of the tortured. My heart ached in an intolerable way as I watched her shutter and her small chest heave up and down with shallow breaths. Gently, I smoothed back a stray lock of hair from her pale complexion, and heard her pained sigh. Sweat glistened on her skin like resplendent gems, and I yearned to absorb her wound and all the agony she felt. All I could do though, was look at her helplessly, and pray to some god that she made it through this.

Christine never failed to surprise me with her dedication, though this was extreme and may cost her life. I winced at the very thought of losing my only light in this dark, cruel world. There was a time before this though, after Il Muto, when she had tried to find me in my lair. No one can navigate through all the traps but I, and subsequently, she fell through one of the trap doors. Madame Giry had tried to stop her as I found out later on when she came in search of me for help.

I remember the pounding of my heart as I raced through all of the secret passageways, desperate to find my angel. Christine had fallen into the water trap door, and I came upon her just as the cage was pressing her body to the bottom. Quickly, I pushed up the latch that controlled the cage, and it seemed hours, but what were really only seconds, until I could finally leap in and rescue her. The sheer panic I felt was unbearable as I screamed at her to breathe, then pumped madly on her chest. For minutes she would not respond and I was filled with dread. Finally though, she began coughing and gasping out the liquid. I draped her in my cloak and stole away with her to my lair. It was there that she confessed to love me and I thought I was dreaming. How could this angel possibly love a monster, a murderer like me?

How close I had come to losing her, and now the possibility loomed over my head like a demon from the darkest depths of Hell. _Oh Christine,_ I thought. _Please stay with me; please stay my angel of music. _I could do nothing but wait, and hope for a miracle that she would be alright. Carefully, I sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to wake her. Her eyes flew open, and she murmured something I couldn't decipher. I leaned my head closer to her lips and asked, "What did you say sweetheart?"

"Stay with me Erik. Will you hold me?" How could I deny her of anything? I took off my boots, and lied beside her wearily. Then, uncertain of myself, I drew her into my arms, trying to cause her as little pain as possible. With great effort she turned over to face me and my heart stopped at such pristine beauty. For a few moments she studied me, than without my anticipation, she kissed me hard and long.

Oh how to describe the pure heaven, the complete bliss I felt when holding and pressing my lips against hers? She tasted of pure sunlight, of music and a melody possessed my mouth it seemed. I could feel the tears wet in my eyes, and could not hold them as she kissed me so sweetly, loved me so sweetly. It lasted for hours to me, though it could have been only minutes. She pulled back, all too soon, and cupped my cheek. "Angel," she asked quietly. Yes, I nodded, anything. "Will you take me away from here? From all of this darkness? Please Erik, let's start over as husband and wife."

I nodded my head and kissed her brow. "Anywhere, my love. We'll leave as soon as you're ready to be moved." She seemed pleased with that answer, and buried her head into my chest. I thought to myself, not even God can wrest you from me, dear Christine. Not even God. The heavens would just have to wait for this angel because she was mine, and I wasn't giving her up.

**I know it wasn't a long chapter but I hoped you liked it anyway. I'll get chapter three up as soon as possible. Christine and Erik are about to start their new life together! There's bound to be some chaos.**


	3. Chapter 3 Come my Angel

**Hi everyone! It's chapter three, hope you like it! Thank you to the people who have left reviews. It really keeps this story going so bravo! P.S. my cat's been walking around on the keyboard so this chapter was a bit difficult to write :D**

I breathed deeply, the pain of inhaling was sharp, and I started to sputter. My angel stroked my back, and whispered calming words into my ear.I looked up into his emerald eyes, and felt myself be entranced in his wonderful, loving gaze. I reached up and stroked his cheek, and the action caused him to close his eyes, an expression of relaxation and contentment crossing his features. Our moment was short lived; however, when Madame Giry burst into the lair, panting.

"Christine!" she cried, running towards me. Erik carefully removed himself from my side to give her time with me. She touched my hair in a motherly gesture, then grabbed hold of my hand. "How are you feeling my dear?" I nodded my head shakily, I didn't want to complain of my agony to her. She seemed to sense it anyway though and gently touched my abdomen. I flinched slightly, but allowed her to do so.

"Erik," she began desperately. "It's not safe for the two of you down here. They started a riot, and are coming to get you. Meg and I have held them off for as long as we could, but now you must go! I have sent for a carriage to come and get you, make sure to cover up both of your faces. Here, I brought some of Christine's clothes and her cloak."

I watched my Angel as he furrowed his brow and wrinkled his forehead in great concentration and indecision. "I had hoped to have more time though…for Christine's recovery. I don't think I can move her yet, she's too fragile."

"Erik, darling," I chimed in. "Please, I'll be find but we have to go now. I promise that everything will be fine, but we must leave. Please Angel? The pain isn't too horrible." I lied about the last part, and I knew he could tell because his expression was still pained with indecision.

He nodded his head reluctantly, and with his assertive, Phantom tone he spoke. "Alright, we shall leave as soon as possible. Madame Giry, please assist Christine with getting dressed. Something that won't strain her please, I need to get some things together, and then we shall leave…the music of the night." He said this last part with what seemed almost like regret. With a quick, reassuring nod in my direction, he stalked off to pack.

Madame Giry helped me into my nightdress, try as she may to be gentle, and as hard as I tried to not make a sound of protest, a small whimper escaped my lips. She gave me a look of pity and apology, and we finally managed to slip the dress over my quaking body. Then, she took a hairbrush out of my belongings, and began to brush through my curls with care. Suddenly, I burst into tears at the possibility of never seeing her again, and Meg? What of my only best friend? "Shhh, my dear Christine," she soothed, dabbing my cheeks with a handkerchief. As if sensing my thoughts she said, "Meg and I will visit, once everything is settled here, alright? And you have nothing to fear, Erik is a gentlemen and he will never hurt you." I nodded my head because of course I knew my angel would not harm a hair on my head, though I could never blame him for wanting to.

She embraced me lightly, careful of my stomach. She then retrieved my cloak and draped it around my shoulders, pulling the hood over my face. Bending down low she whispered in my ear, "Take care of him, my dear. He is more fragile then he lets on. I know you can save him from his solitude." With a watery smile I nodded my head once again and let out a "thank you." She rested her hands on my shoulders and gave me a quick squeeze as Erik walked over to us. He strode over to me and stooped over, asking how I was feeling. I just took his hand in mine and kissed his knuckles. I was ready to leave with my angel of music.

Giry grabbed both our bags, not containing much so she had no trouble lifting them. Erik yanked a torch off of the wall and swung it repeatedly into a large mirror. The glass broke, revealing a hidden passageway. He set down the object and came back for me. He lifted me cautiously, trying not to cause any further pain to my already wounded and throbbing stomach. The three of us together went through the threshold. Erik and I were about to start our new life together.

We finally reached the outside world after thirty minutes of traveling through the dark tunnel. My angel carried me swiftly, as if I weighed nothing. The carriage was there waiting, and as Giry instructed us, both our hoods were over our faces. The driver took our luggage, and Erik set me down inside the carriage first, then climbed in beside me. The door shut and I heard Madame give the driver instructions, though I found them difficult to decipher. With a jolt the vehicle began to move and I rested my head on my Fiancés lap. He drew a blanket over my figure and bid me to sleep. The rumbling caused me to nod off and in the distance Madame Giry called out to us.

"Adieu, my dears, Adieu."


	4. Chapter 4 I'd do anything for you

**Love, love, love the reviews you guys! Alright because you are all so good to me, here's chapter four! Hope you like it and reviews are always encouraged, nudge, nudge wink, wink :D**

I looked down at the love of my life resting her head on my lap. Her face was looking up, her eyes closed. Even in discomfort she was beautiful. The carriage rumbled onward, and I pulled the blanket more securely around my angel. Christine had no idea where we were going, but I did. I had a cottage in the countryside, I never really used it since I was always at the Opera Populaire, but it was nice to have waiting for me just in case…my dreams came true.

We hit a large bump in the road. Christine stirred but did not awaken and I began to stroke her hair as her face contorted into an expression of pain. We would have to stop at an inn soon, so I could change her bandages and allow her some rest. Unfortunately though, we still had quite a while to go in order to put enough distance between the Opera and the angry crowd that awaited us. I closed my eyes and tried so very hard to imagine having Christine as my wife, having my children, and loving me every day of our lives. It was so hard though, to imagine a murderer like myself being married to an angel. But god, how I loved her! Even if I didn't deserve her, I was still selfish enough to want to make her mine, completely mine. Thoughts strayed to our wedding night…no, I immediately shook my head, not yet.

Rain began to pour down on the roof of our carriage, a little tap, tap, tapping sound that calmed me. I had always loved stormy weather; it was always so much easier to remain unseen when there was fog… No, the days of running around like a villain were over. Even if the primitive urge for killing was lodged deep inside of me, of who I was, I would not succumb to it in order to spare Christine from such grief. I had to be better, if only for her. I laid my hand down to rest on her cheek and briefly caressed it. Then it drifted down to her stomach, lightly so as not to hurt her.

I saw her brow furrow, and knew that she was having a restless sleep. Suddenly she began to murmur and plead, yet her eyes remained shut. "No monsieur, no! Please…please stop. No! Let go of me. Joseph, let go…get off!" She was having a nightmare and I tried to wake her.

"Christine, please wake up, it's only a dream. I'm right here angel, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you." I shook her gently as possible, trying to make her open her eyes but I continued to hear her desperate pleas for release. Of course I knew what she was dreaming of. That slimy rat Joseph, the stage hand. I was infuriated to even think of him and his drunken state as he grabbed Christine before Il Muto. I could remember looking down from the rafters and being a washed in fury. I remember her desperate whimpers, begging him to get off of her but he just remained on top of her, laughing. How dare he?

"Pretty little ballet rat we got here. Don't you want to kiss me? Go on little opera slut, kiss me!" Every last vile word rolled off of his tongue and I remember racing down to get to her. And on my mind was murder. I sneaked up behind him, then grabbed him by the throat and began to choke…and choke. He lost consciousness but I was not yet satisfied. I reached for my noose… Then I remembered Christine's presence and could not commit the heinous act in front of her.

She was in the corner, weeping, and her cheeks were red, her eyes puffy and swollen. I stooped down to lightly touch her face, then got out my handkerchief and wiped the tears from her complexion. I tried to take her with me to my lair but she shook her head and refused. She told me that she had to go on and perform, and that she would be alright. I had nodded my head because I knew that by the end of the day, Joseph would be burning in Hell.

The act had ended early, on account of the stage hand's dead body dangling from the rafters and dancing with the terrified ballerinas. Even in death though, my hatred for him burned strongly. Now he was causing my angel nightmares and my anger once again flared.

"Wake up Christine! I promise I'm right here to guard you and to hide you. Please angel, it's only a nightmare. I'm right here." Finally her eyes fluttered open, and she flung her arms around my neck, clinging to me. She started to sob uncontrollably, and gently I rocked her back and forth, careful not to disturb her wound. My hand trailed up and down her back, under her cloak. After her tears turned into the occasional hiccup, she cupped my face in her hands and kissed me again. I moaned and grabbed the back of her head, twisting my fingers through her wild hair. Unlike the kisses before this, she slipped her tiny tongue into my mouth, setting a melodic rhythm. She groaned and pressed her petite frame against my large one. I could taste her tears in my mouth and continued to press my lips against her hot mouth, harder.

When we finally stopped, she looked at me, flushed and out of breath. I was in much the same condition yet I worried at the possible strain that could have been done to her abdomen. "I love you so much angel," she told me softly, yet huskily. I could not mistake the desire in her eyes, and I wanted her as much as she yearned for me. "God Christine, I love you with all of my heart. I can hardly wait to marry you." She smiled and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Soon we will be husband and wife on paper, but in the eyes of God Erik, we are already married." Tears formed in my eyes as I realized this wasn't a dream, and that she truly loved me, wanted to be with me.

She rested her head in the crook of my neck and I could not have ever experienced such contentment as I felt now. "You are mine," I murmured into her thick curls. She pressed her sweet lips against my skin and nodded her head.

"Always, Erik. Always". We both fell asleep to the rocking lull of the carriage.


	5. Chapter 5 Angel in Hell

**Hello lovelies! Chapter 5 is here so please review! I know that Christine seems really fragile right now, but this is only the beginning of the story anyway so keep reading on, things can get better.**

I woke up on a bed, and for a moment my mind felt muddled and confused, then I realized that we were in an inn. I sat up slowly, looking around the room, and I saw in a chair, next to the bed, my Erik whose head drooped down and rested on his chest. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful, like a little child. So as not to wake him, I slipped out of the covers cautiously, then took one of the comforters and placed it over his shoulders, tucking him in as best as I could.

My wounded stomach screamed in protest to the strain, but I ignored the pain. I sat back down on the edge of the bed, slightly hunched over, and watched my angel sleep. When he opened his eyes I would insist that he sleep beside me where he'd be more comfortable. My Erik, always the gentlemen. I smiled to myself, soon we would be married. Though I knew that everything wouldn't be perfect, on the account that Erik had problems controlling his anger. Sometimes he yelled at me, especially if I would inquire about his past. It seemed to be a sore spot for him.

Then there was that one incident when he had hit me. It was my fault though entirely. I had snatched the mask from his face, just when he had trusted me. During the time I had inwardly groaned, I was a prying Pandora like he had shouted in a fit of rage. I was a little viper, yet somehow he had found it in his heart to forgive me of my awful behavior. I had always been too curious for my own good.

I would make it all up to him though. I would be a loving and caring wife. The mother of his children. Hopefully, I could make him a happy man. I looked back at his sleeping form and saw the porcelain mask stuck to his face. It looked so uncomfortable that I decided to remove myself from the bed and take it off for him. Gently I touched the edge of his face, then his mask and started to peel it off. Before I could stop it, he grabbed my wrist, his eyes flew open but looked as though they were not really seeing me, and he threw me onto the floor.

The pain was blinding and I let out a shriek. _All my fault_, I thought. All my fault. I looked up at him to still see the enraged look in his eyes, still not seeing _me. _ Somehow he had not completely woken up and was living out a terrible nightmare. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, and I scrambled to get away, terrified of what he would do in his crazed state. I fumbled toward the bathroom and locked the door, waiting for him to cool down. I crumpled down against the door, shaking and sobbing. This was not my angel; this was the old, frightened and belligerent Erik. I looked down at my abdomen covered by my nightgown. The blood had begun pooling and I knew that the wound had opened in my struggle. I pressed my hands on my stomach to quell the bleeding. I would be alright, I would live. But I feared for my angel and his ability to ever find happiness.

Slumped against the door, I pressed my cheek to the wood and whispered, "I'm so sorry Erik. Forgive me."

There was a loud crash, and I assumed that a bottle perhaps had been thrown in his angry state. He had changed moods so fast, what had happened? What did he possibly dream of that angered him so? I could hear him stomping around the room, and then there was silence. I listened carefully, my breathing shallow after the exertion done to my body.

I heard his pained groan as he must have realized what happened. He said quietly in agony, "Christine, where are you? Please come to me angel, tell me where you are, I'm so sorry. I-I can see the blood."

I heard his footsteps as he searched the room but I couldn't bring myself to open the door. Some part of me was still afraid of him, his vengeance and I hated that. Slowly I reached up to unlock the door but did not open it. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I could tell that he was approaching and my heart pounded. I looked up, the door knob turned, and I leaned away from the wood and crawled toward the bathtub.

I saw his boots as he stepped inside, then slowly met his eyes. The anger had burned out of them and his lips were turned down at the corners. Slowly he stooped down, and pulled me into his arms. My poor, broken angel.

**So short but definitely an eventful chapter. Reviews on it please! I'm not trying to make Erik look bad or anything, but he always did have a vicious side to him, yes? Anyway, I always imagined he had some issues with nightmares and such. Posting the next chapter soon I promise! **


	6. Chapter 6 You cannot fight

**HI guys! So thank you so much for the reviews I would love to hear from you. Anything that's on your mind! Things have gotten off to a rocky start, and I love how someone brought up that he needs to open up to Christine, so I'll make sure that he does. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you guys so much for reading it!**

I didn't mean to hurt her, to make her bleed. I hated myself for it. I had lost control, believing that it was only a nightmare at the time, feeling the mask being pulled off of my face. My eyes opened but I still could not fully register the scene before me. Why couldn't I control the anger, the rage? She had done nothing and yet I still hurt her. When my mind finally became clear, I took in my surroundings. I saw a broken bottle on the floor, glass scattered everywhere.

What filled me with the most dread though, was seeing the blood, and not seeing Christine. What had I done to her in my crazed state? I had searched the room furiously, trying to find my angel who probably hated me now. I had called out her name, scared when I received no response. Then I went towards the bathroom, following the blood trail. I heard the click of the door unlocking, so I assumed she was letting me inside, but too weak to open the door.

Then I walked inside and looked down at her, slumped against the bathtub, and I could have cut off the hand that dare push her down. I was horrified to see the terror in her eyes. I knew that she was trying to hide it, but I could see it clearly reflected in their golden depths. I debated if I should hold her or not; I didn't wish to frighten her. But the need to comfort…and even _receive_ comfort, won out in the end. I wish I could convince her that I wasn't a monster, but how could I?

I changed her bandages, then carried her limp figure to bed. I was about to resume my place in the chair but Christine suddenly spoke up. "No Erik, you'll sleep next to me tonight. Come here mon ange`. Lie beside me, I don't want you to be _alone_." Her words touched me and I obeyed them, hesitant to lie down on the bed. I pulled up the covers over both of us, tucking her in. I heard her sigh as her body relaxed against my rigid one. Her breathing became deep and she fell asleep. I however, felt wide awake, my mind reeling.

She still wanted me beside her after what I did. Didn't she possess the fear that I might possibly strangle her in her sleep? Not intentionally of course, I would never dare lay a hand on her. What if my nightmares should drive me to do so though? Then maybe I could never fall asleep next to her, on account that it could possibly put her in danger. So my eyes were wide open, fighting the exhaustion from earlier events.

As much as I tried to fight it though, I soon fell asleep. I did not wake up at all, and I had no nightmares for the first time.

When I woke up it was early morning, and I felt surprisingly rested. The heat of a warm body was a new sensation to me, new but glorious. I looked down at her, eyes closed peacefully. I carefully got out of bed so as not to disturb her. I walked to the bathroom with some supplies, a razor and shaving cream, and locked the door. I gazed at myself in the mirror, hating what I saw.

_Not even a mother could love this face,_ I thought to myself. Not even my own mother would touch me, or kiss me, or soothe my fears. What had she done instead? She had sold me to a circus, where all they ever did was hate and hate…and there was no love. My reflection grimaced as I accidentally nicked a piece of skin. It was hard to shave my face when it was so bumpy and scarred, so I was used to always bleeding during my morning routine. I placed the white half mask back onto my face.

When my toilette was done I returned to the small bedroom. Having forgotten about the shattered glass I heard a crunch beneath my boot and spied the broken bottle. I hurriedly cleaned it up so no one would injure themselves on it. Then I trudged back over to the bed where my angel slept. As I got there I saw her eyes flutter open, and she reached out to grab my hand. I kneeled down so as to look her into the eyes, and asked her how she was feeling.

"I'm fine," she murmured, though I could still see the exhaustion in her face. "Angel, take that mask off, there's no need to hide from me. It must be terribly uncomfortable." I began to shake my head defiantly but the stern look she gave me told me that there was to be no arguing with her. So reluctantly, the mask detached itself from my complexion.

"Come here," she commanded softly. I got a bit closer. "Now close your eyes." I obeyed. I felt her soft breathing on my eyelids, and then I felt her lips brush against my deformity. I tried to leave but she demanded I stay still. So all I could do was bask in her attention to my monstrous face. She stroked my cheek tenderly, then leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "Mon ange`, there is nothing to be ashamed of. When I look at you, I see nothing but pure beauty. Those scars are nothing but a few exaggerated beauty marks which God has given you. You are so blessed."

I opened my eyes to look at her, trying to search for some sign of trickery or deceit. But she told the truth. "Christine I love you," I told her quietly.

"And I love you my dear Erik," she replied with a bright but tired smile. "Now my angel, will you tell me about your past? Perhaps it will help you to divulge what has been done to you."

I shook my head. "Not yet Christine, not here. When we are finally home though I-I'll tell you."

"Let's leave today Erik. Let's go home."

I blinked a few times in surprise but nodded my head. "Alright sweetheart, we will leave today. Unless you feel you cannot yet be moved? We can stay a few more days; I don't wish to rush you."

"No Erik, we'll go today." She smiled once more. In the middle of the silence, her stomach grumbled. I chuckled softly.

"I think we'll leave after breakfast," I rested my hand on her stomach lightly.

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	7. Chapter 7: So Close to Our Happy Ending

**Hello my dear readers, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to put another chapter up. Writers block had taken me over and it was all like blegh. But here's chapter seven and I hope you enjoy it, as usual reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading.**

We were back in the carriage, heading to our new home. I squeezed his hand tightly in anticipation, and he smiled down at me lovingly. My wound had started to heal quickly, thanks to a special balm that Erik had made. Everything seemed so perfect right now as I snuggled closer to my Angel.

"Are we almost there?" I kept asking.

He patted my hand and always replied, "Almost." So as we rumbled along in the carriage, I began to bite my lip and furrow my brow. What if I couldn't be a good enough wife for him? I adored him so much, but what if I just wasn't house wife material? He seemed to sense my thoughts, and asked me what troubled me.

I shook my head and said, "Nothing."

"Are you sure Christine?" he said, playing with a lock of my curly hair. I nodded my head in reassurance, grabbing hold of his large, bony hand. Erik lightly kissed my forehead and I crinkled my nose in delight. We giggled like childhood sweethearts, kissing each other on the mouths, and cuddling very close.

I closed my eyes, relaxing against his warm body, breathing in his scent. The wound still drained my energy, and soon I was drifting off to sleep, though I tried to stay awake. Every now and then I would start to doze off, then jerk my head up. "Just go to sleep sweetheart. You need your rest so that you can heal."

"Are you sure? Will you wake me up when we get there?" I asked, biting my lip. He nodded his head and stroked my brow. Finally, my eyes closed, and everything went black.

I woke up to a sharp jolting; my body felt like it was being jerked around. I snapped my head in Erik's direction, and he wrapped his arms protectively around me. "What's going on?" I asked loudly over the bouncing of the carriage.

"I don't know," he replied, starting to bang on the roof in hopes of an answer. "Driver! Driver, what's going on!" he shouted with a booming voice. We waited but received no answer. We simply tried to put up with the jostling, my angel holding me securely against him.

Suddenly, the carriage rocked back and forth, then tipped over on its side, spilling us onto the ceiling. Outside were the sounds of horses whinnying, the spinning of the wheels. I looked over to Erik, whose eyes remained closed, and was horrified when he would not respond to my calls. After examining him closely, I found a gash on his forehead, and wondered if he suffered from a concussion.

"Erik? Can you hear me darling?" I gently stroked his cheek, willing him to open his eyes. Then I lie my head down on his chest, relieved to hear his heart beating strongly.

I began to kick on the carriage door, for it had gotten jammed in the accident. After a few minutes of struggling it finally flew open. I had much trouble pulling him out into the open, but finally succeeded in getting him across the threshold. Over the period of time in which I had slept, the sky had gotten cloudy and gray, there was fog everywhere, and the air was damp.

I looked around me, and was startled when I heard voices on the other side of the carriage. Who were they, help or robbers? I gulped, for Erik and I had meager possessions and only a little money with us. What would they take if they weren't satisfied? I began to pale, but tried to regain my composure so as to help my angel. I left him on the ground, praying he would be safe.

I then made my way, crawling low to check on the driver and assess the situation. _Father be with me, _I prayed as I rounded the corner on my hands and knees. I looked ahead and saw the driver, tied up and gagged on the ground. I gasped quietly.

There were about four men, all with black masks on their faces and dark cloaks about their tall frames. I drew back in fear, my breath hitching in my throat. I looked down at the driver and could see that he had been searched for money.

If I could just get over to him and untie him, my angel and I might have a chance. The men seemed preoccupied counting their loot, so I quickly made my way over to the driver. I kneeled before him when I had gotten to him, and began to untie his restraints. He lied perfectly still as I did this.

However, I had only gotten to the ropes around his legs when I heard one of the men shout in my direction. My breathing became shallow as I dreaded all the possible things they could do to me. I looked up to see the gang run towards me, and I scrambled onto my feet, trying to get away. Unfortunately I was easily overpowered and one of them grabbed me by the waist and my head jerked back painfully. I felt something cold and metallic at my throat and realized it was a small dagger. I gasped and they chuckled cruelly at my reaction.

"Let's take a good look at you, lady," the one holding me spun me around and pressed me against him so hard that it was painful and my wound throbbed. I struggled to suppress a moan of pain but was unable to do so. "Look here fellas, she likes it! Let's take mademoiselle somewhere to dance, shall we?" I heard their murmurs of agreement and felt bile rise in my throat at the thought of what they would do to me. I knew that they certainly didn't mean to dance with me. The statement entailed something more dreadful.

He threw me on his horse even as I struggled against him. "We'll be back boys, finish rummaging through the carriage and take whatever you want, my treat. I am in a particularly generous mood right now, considering my good fortune to find my own jewel," he smiled wickedly behind me. I tried to get out of his stone hard grip, but it was futile. _Please wake up Erik, please help me! _I thought desperately.

In one last attempt to be rescued I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw them drag Erik forward. "Erik! Erik please wake up! Help me!" I shrieked as the man and I galloped away into the woods surrounding us.

So close, we had been so close to our happily ever after. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I knew what my fate would entail. I would be raped, and possibly even murdered. The worst of it all might be though, that I never got to say goodbye to my angel of music.


	8. Chapter 8 Unfeeling

**Dear readers, I'm sorry once again for the delayed update, I understand how angry you must be with me leaving you hanging like that. I'll try to make it up to you and go back to posting every 24 hours. Sincerely, Angelic mask.**

I heard shouting, and I was shaken forcefully by unknown hands. I tried to wake up, I tried to remember what had happened. We were in the carriage…and then there was a crash…and everything went black. _Christine? Where is my Christine? _I forced my eyes open, and was confronted by the image of men in dark cloaks looming over me.

"Get up freak, hey Mark, take this freak's mask off. What's he got to hide?" I was immediately angered as they advanced on me, still being held back by two of the men though, I had to struggle to escape. Finally I freed one of my arms and my fist connected to one of their faces. I heard a crunch of the jaw bone, and the man I had struck stumbled back and screamed in agony.

I was infuriated. I needed to find my Christine, what had they done to her? I began mercilessly beating on them, compelled to do so by my anger. They kept on coming so I rewarded every single one with a blow to their dark frames. Soon they were on the ground, bleeding, surprised, and terrified of me. Good, they should be.

I stooped over one of them, Mark I presume, and grabbed him by the lapels of his vest. "Where is she?" I demanded in my phantom voice which never failed to get me what I wanted. He started to speak, a gurgling sound coming from his throat.

"He took her into the woods, said he was going to have a bit of fun with her." The man still had the audacity to snicker at me, and I gave him a kick in the stomach for all his help. Then I stalked towards the carriage, opening the door and retrieving my sword which I would use with pleasure. Coming back around the carriage I spotted the driver on the ground, and ran to untie him quickly. As soon as the task was done I mounted one of the horses, a black mare, and we galloped into the woods.

"Christine!" I yelled desperately, straining to hear a response. I wondered aimlessly around the forest, then suddenly I saw a piece of her cloak on a branch, then looked on the ground and spotted a trail of cloth. _My smart girl. _I thought as my heart squeezed with pride and fear for her. I guided my horse to follow the fabric trail she had left me.

Minutes passed and I began to panic even more. I heard a shrill scream and knew that it came from my angel. The horse and I raced towards the sound; I was completely on edge, ready to commit murder. I heard her scream again and my heart pounded so hard it might've leapt out of my chest.

"Help me! Please someone!" I heard her panicked voice yell desperately. I continued to urge the horse into that direction. "Get off of me, let me go!" I heard her voice broken by sobs.

"Don't you ever hit me again you little whore!" I heard the man's booming voice demand. I was getting closer, almost there…

"Let's see what you're hiding under all those skirts, shall we?" the villain commented menacingly. I heard her scream again, and I itched to beat him to a quivering pulp.

I dismounted my horse since I was so close to their location, and stalked among the bushes, I spotted the two, rolling on the ground in their fracas, he began to spread her legs and she lashed out at him, clawing at his face as he pinned her underneath his bulking frame. I began to sneak up behind him, outraged at his treatment of my angel. He struck her once, twice, three times, and I grabbed him by the throat, pulling him off of her in one fluid movement. I spun him around to face me and his eyes widened in shock.

"I am going to kill you," I whispered harshly into his ear. He began to struggle, grasping at my hands that were locked around his accursed neck. I dragged him further into the woods, leaving my angel momentarily to complete my task.

Once we were hidden from her view I pounded my fist into his face, brought him up as he staggered, and rammed him against the tree in a relentless repetition. I then gave him many kicks to the gut, enjoying his suffering, as he begged for mercy. Once again I was a monster, but I was justified in my actions. I grabbed him by his mangy hair and threw him back onto the ground as his desperate pleas became weak. I still was not satisfied though; I wanted his last image to be of something unworldly, something wicked. I grinned and removed my mask, bending over him, looking into his filthy soul.

"Please, oh god no!" he gasped out. I grasped his collar and yanked him closer.

"Look at me, look at this repulsive gargoyle. Go on!" I commanded him. "Look at my face! A mask was my first unfeeling scrap of clothing," I bellowed at him. He made choking sounds as blood spurted out of his mouth.

"No, oh please no! I don't want to die, no not like this!" he pleaded weakly, knowing his fate all the same.

"I'll see you in Hell," I bit out, crisply. I was glad the coward cried, I was happy to see the tears mix with his own damned blood. He began twitching, and I knew these were his last moments. Finally, his body stopped struggling and went limp. He became cold, and I got up, leaving him without glancing back at his carcass.

I made my through the brush, towards my Christine. I was scared of what I might see, but my feet carried me forward automatically towards my light. I saw her huddled up against a tree, her shabby cloaked pulled up around her, knees drawn up to her chest. Her face was buried in her arms which were folded around her legs. However, no sounds came from her, her shoulders did not shake, she did not even weep which frightened me the most.

I wearily approached her, trying not to startle her. I kneeled down on the ground in front of her, carefully reaching forward to place my hand under her chin, her face tilted up slowly, curls falling disheveled around her angelic features. I examined her face, the right cheek turning purple because of the blows she had endured.

I tried to look under her cloak to see if there had been any further damage done to her physical state, but she hugged it closer to her, ashamed it seemed. "Sweetheart," I began to coax gently. "Please, let me see, I just want to make sure you're not injured." She reluctantly relented and I swept her cloak off of her, seeing her ripped chemise which exposed quite an amount of her bosom. I gulped, anger flooding through me, boiling my blood. There were claw marks on her chest, which bled. Her dress was torn down the front, and she quickly clasped her hands in front to cover herself. Gently, I took her petite hands in mine, and stroked them, slowly her fists began to open and I traced the lines on her palms. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

I reached my hand down to her chest, and placed the back of my hand over her pounding heart cautiously, she placed hers over mine. She looked up at me, tears welling up in her eyes; I then pulled her into my arms, stroking her curls with my blood covered palm. I knew she was hurting even more emotionally than physically.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, then I picked her up and carried her towards the mare. She mounted first, then I followed, wrapping my arms securely around her waist. She sighed in a tired breath, as we galloped to the sight of the accident. We saw the driver standing over the culprits who were tied up. His arms were crossed triumphantly, a sneer on his face. I steered the horse over towards him, then leaned down and asked if he needed any help. He replied no and that he could handle them.

"There's an inn a few miles from here," he told me, signaling with his hand.

I shook my head and replied "Thank you, but my home is very close, we'll just be on our way."

The man nodded and bid us farewell as we made our way towards the cottage. We traveled in silence, the clouds dark above us. Finally, in the clearing it stood.

"There it is," I murmured, kissing her on the top of her hair. Her head lolled to one side, and rested on my arm. She was passed out, from exhaustion clearly. As soon as we got there, I dismounted carefully, pulling her down after me. I carried her relaxed body towards the entrance, knocking on the door. It opened and my butler greeted me cautiously, probably trying to identify who I was. He finally realized who I was and let me in. "Shall I send for a physician?" he asked, eyeing the girl who rested in my arms.

I shook my head, "That won't be necessary, John. I'll see to her." He nodded his head as I stepped inside of the door.

I came in with her in my arms, my steps echoing off the granite floor. I traveled up the staircase, up to _our_ room.

Gently I laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her and tucking her in. Her breathing was deep, her chest rising up and down gracefully. I took a warm cloth and washed the blood off of her, then leaned down and kissed her cheek. Taking off my boots, I scooted in next to her, wrapping her in my embrace.

"You are my future," I whispered to her slumbering form.


	9. Chapter 9 One Love

**Hi readers! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! The rating has gone up to M, in this chapter there will be some sexual content, as well as language. You have been warned. I hope you enjoy it none the less. My sexual scenes aren't actually dirty, though it always helps to be safe! Thank you again, please review.**

I woke up to being enveloped in warmth. As I looked behind me, I saw Erik, sleeping soundly. I turned over to face him, tracing his jaw with my hand and adoring the way he smiled slightly in his sleeping state. Leaning over, I gave him a kiss on the forehead. His arms wrapped around me tighter, and something within me ached with a wish for something I couldn't quite place. I had a burning deep in my belly, and suddenly my need for him grew into an unquenchable desire. I kissed him hard on the mouth while he slowly opened his eyes and returned his attention to my lips. I grasped his lapels, loving the way he tasted and his tongue entered my mouth, making me moan.

He growled slightly and ran his fingers through my curls, caressing the back of my head and I caressed his scarred cheek, delighted that his mask had been taken off. Our kisses were hungry; he nibbled on my lower lip and I rewarded him with a rhythmic thrusting of my tongue. I knew what I wanted suddenly and broke the kiss. His eyes were wide and flooded with desire. "Erik," I said huskily, not recognizing the sound of my voice.

"Yes?" he asked, breathlessly.

I took a deep breath and spoke the words that were on my mind. "Make love to me, please?" His gaze widened and he let out a large breath he had been holding.

"Christine, are you sure? Is that really what you want?" I could see the hope in his eyes and dread as he awaited my answer. I was not going to change my mind.

"Yes." I looked into his emerald eyes, seeing that he was still registering my answer. Finally, he scooted closer to me on the bed.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he said as he began unlacing my chemise. I nodded my head then worked on unbuttoning his vest. We both sat up as our articles of clothing began to fall onto the floor. Finally, we were both exposed to each other, flesh to flesh. We began to kiss again, our hands exploring each other's bodies and I found how warm he was. I kissed his neck and his head fell back as I began to nibble gently. "I love you," he murmured. I replied with the same statement.

He put his finger under my chin and said, "God Christine, you are so heavenly. So beautiful, I don't deserve you my dear."

I cupped his cheek and answered him, "My love, you deserve the greatest happiness in the world, and if I can give it to you, I will. You will always be my angel of music." I saw tears welling up in his eyes then falling down his face. I kissed them away gently, then my mouth returned to his.

When he finally came into me, it felt right. I felt so pure and happy as our bodies moved in unison, intertwining as one being. I barely noticed the pain as he breached my maiden head, though he apologized profusely. We told each other how much we loved one another during the heavenly act. As the tension built up in our bodies, we held onto each other more tightly, and finally we shattered into a million pieces, each reflecting our love for one another.

Both of us felt drowsy, and he spooned me in his embraced. I bit my lip, nervously and asked, "Did you enjoy it?" It might have been an ignorant question but I had to know.

"It was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced," he whispered softly into my ear, placing a kiss on my neck. I sighed in contentment, glad to have given such a gift to him. We both fell fast asleep, possibly the happiest couple in the world.

* * *

_Raul de Changny fingered his glass of brandy, and after taking another swallow, he threw it against the wall. He had become crazed, no longer a sensible man, all because of Christine and that monster. He knew she was alive, probably whoring herself out to that damnable creature at the very moment. Well, she couldn't escape him that easily. He had offered her the world, a chance for a new life, and what had she done? Thrown it into his face. She had kissed him, told him she loved him. That bitch, Christine. She would pay, he was sure of it. She was his, she belonged to him, and he would take what was rightfully his. Foolish girl, throwing everything away for her supposed, "Angel". He wasn't used to not getting his way, and he wasn't about to start. Let her frolic with her angel, let her think she's in love. "I will find you Christine, and when I do, there will be Hell to pay." He would hurt her like she had hurt him, yes, and he would hurt that Opera Ghost the best way he knew how. By taking Christine away from him. He smiled as he thought of all the delectable torturing methods he would inflict upon her, making Erik watch, helplessly. If Christine was to give her body to anyone, it would be him, not that creature, not that freak. He smiled again._

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he shouted angrily. The door opened, and a straggly looking figure came in, his black cloak tarnished, his face black and blue._

"_My god, what happened?" Raul asked, alarmed._

"_We found the carriage, just as you said monsieur. We almost got them to, but the man, Erik, I think his name was, well he overpowered us. I don't know how it happened, it's like he had unnatural powers or something. They got away, and the driver tied us up. I managed to sneak away monsieur, and I have some news that might help us."_

_Raul's ears perked up. "Really? Then out with it man!" _

_The man smiled, revealing shattered and broken teeth. "Well monsieur, you see, he owns a cottage, and I followed them and found it. Very sheltered place but I remember where it was. If we came with more men, we could easily overpower him, and you could get that little Lotte you were talking about."_

_Raul smirked. Yes, he would definitely get his revenge. "Let's start recruiting then, in a few days, we can finally search them out, and I will be a happy man once again."_

"_No escape little Lotte," he thought with menace. No escape._


	10. Chapter 10 Tomato juice, monsiuer!

**First of all I'd like to apologize for the amount of time it took me to update this. Needless to say I have countless excuses as to why I haven't, such as writer's block and not enough time in my busy schedule. I'm really sorry but I'll try to make up for it.**

Once again, I awoke with her in my arms. I couldn't help but watch her face, entranced by the way she looked so peaceful when sleeping. What we had shared the night before still seemed like a dream to me. A wonderful dream, but something conjured by my imagination nevertheless. I carefully emerged from the bed, from the covers containing her warmth, and headed down the stairs after dressing in trousers and a fresh shirt.

I called to John, and asked if we had any food that I may prepare for breakfast. He nodded his head and replied, "Please monsieur, allow me to prepare a meal for you and mademoiselle."

I shook my head and said, "No that's quite alright John, I wish to cook for her. Lay out the ingredients and you may be dismissed after that."

He bowed, "Monsieur," then stalked towards the kitchen to set about his given task.

In truth, I was nervous about preparing a meal for Christine. I really was not much of a chef. As always I was extremely impatient when it came to anything really, and unfortunately cooking required said patience. I could do it though, it was only cooking. Yes, I was a feared and powerful man, how could I be intimidated by the mere thought of preparing a meal? With that thought in my head, I stalked toward the kitchen where the ingredients had been lied out for me.

* * *

I stretched out when I woke up, reminiscing in memories of the night before. I looked about me, but could not see him. By the bedside I saw a wash basin, beside that lay a single red rose on the nightstand. I smiled, and proceeded to freshen up before going down to find Erik. I then slipped into a simple, light blue dress, and tied back my untamable hair back with a baby blue ribbon. I examined my body in the mirror, twisting this way and that, until I was satisfied with my appearance. Finally, I left the room to meet my angel downstairs.

As I entered the main room, I was engulfed in smoke. My eyes began to tear up, and I coughed violently, searching for the source of it. "Erik!" I choked out. Good lord, I hoped he was alright. My God, either there was a house fire or he was….cooking!

Once before in his lair I witnessed his attempts at preparing supper. It ended with the supposed meal being thrown into the lake. All these years I wondered how he survived on his terrible cooking skills.

I fumbled my way into the kitchen, and I heard none other than Erik, swearing colorful curses. "Erik," I said again. He continued his cursing, oblivious to my calling. He was surrounded by a haze of smoke, and on the stove before him a bright blaze began.

"God damnit!" Erik shouted, grabbing around for something to put out the fire. His hand landed on an oven mitt and he snatched it, beating at the red hot blaze.

When the oven mitt caught fire he yelped in pain as his hand was burned for a moment. I stumbled around in the kitchen, amongst the chaos of the fire and grasped a pitcher of what looked like freshly squeezed orange juice. Oh well, I thought as I ran forward, the juice sloshing and covering me with stickiness. "It's ok! This will put it out!" I shouted at Erik, who looked at me for the first time in surprise. As I came up to the stove with the drink, I suddenly tripped on the hem of my gown and flailed dangerously close to the fire, but managed to pour what was left of the pitcher onto the stove. Erik gave a shout, launched forward and grabbed the back of my dress.

We both fell onto the floor awkwardly, slipping on some of the spilt orange juice. I thought it was all over, when I sniffed the air and smelled something, on me, burning. My eyes widened.

"Erik, Erik my hair is on fire!" I shouted, debating whether to pad the flames down, I couldn't quite think straight.

Erik jumped into action however, using his hands to smother the fire. "John! Bring water or anything! Get over here now!" he shouted, and it echoed throughout the house.

Only a few seconds later, John came rushing into the kitchen shouting, "It's tomato juice monsieur!"

"I don't give a damn John pour it over her right now, her hair is on fire!" John hurled the juice at me, covering both Erik and I in the substance. Moments later I opened my eyes and gazed at Erik, who looked absolutely comical covered in the red juice. He gaped at me, quite unbelieving of all the chaos that had occurred in such a short amount of time.

Unsure of what to say I choked out, "Good morning." Then I burst into a fit of laughter at the hilarity of it all. It might have been the near death experience causing the insane giggling, but I fell over clutching my stomach out of the strength of the laughter shaking my entire body. Tears pricked at my eyes as I tried to talk to Erik.

"You-you really shouldn't cook Erik. It-it'll be the d-death of me!" I made a choking noise and once again rolled onto the floor, giggling hard as I thought must be possible. Both men looked at me as if I had lost my mind. In truth, I probably had.

I looked back up at Erik who stared at me, then as if on cue, began to chuckle, low and deep. His laughs rumbled throughout the household, bouncing and reverberating off of the walls. The butler joined in, and soon we were all laughing like mad men.

A few minutes later, after my abdomen could endure all it could of the giggling, I sat up. Erik's laughter had died down as well, and John had busied himself cleaning up the mess. We all pitched in to mop the floors, opened the windows to clear out the smoke.

As formal as ever the butler announced, "Monsieur and mademoiselle, we do have some fresh fruit if you would like some."

"That would be excellent John," I said, smiling widely. He bowed, and left to prepare us the food.

Erik draped an arm about my waist and declared, "Let's go wash off. This has been a quite eventful morning, my love." I nodded my head as we trudged upstairs, dripping orange and tomato juice.

He pulled me inside of our room, kissing me hard on lips. "Erik," I murmured against his mouth.

"Mmmmm?" he responded.

I broke the kiss despite his protests. "I'm going to do the cooking, alright?"

He gave a sigh of defeat and nodded his head. "I just wanted to do something nice for you Christine, and I screwed it all up. I'm sorry," he said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Darling, it was a kind gesture and I appreciate how much thought you put into it. It's fine my, love. Now, why don't we wash this juice off of each other?" I asked with a smile.

He growled low in his throat and whispered wickedly, "Ladies first."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I found it to be a lot of fun to write and hopefully you thought it was funny to. Lot's of fluff, but hey, I wanted to start out there new life together with a light approach. As always I would love some reviews, they keep me writing! Thanks for reading guys :)**


End file.
